Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAV's) may be involved in tasks related to Intelligence, Surveillance and Reconnaissance (ISR) missions. These tasks may involve following and/or tracking a moving target (which may either be ground-based, air-based or sea-based) from the air vehicle for purposes such as, for example, border security, perimeter protection, wildlife monitoring, law enforcement, military operations or general purpose surveillance.